wowadventurefandomcom-20200214-history
Valisen Stormfist
PAGE REVAMP COMING SOON Valisen Stormfist is a Pandaren Mage. He was born on the Wandering Isle along with several other Pandaren. His mother was a Pandaren Monk and his father was a Pandaren Warrior. About 10,000 years ago, his family started the Stormfist Brewing Company. It has been passed down generation after generation in the family ever since. When he was 10, his brother, Lyne Stormfist, was born. When Valisen was 12, he was forced to choose a class in training. He decided to choose the path of the Mage. Another, tragic event happened when Valisen was 12. One that you will soon learn about... Life on the Wandering Isle Valisen had a pretty calm, but interesting, life on the Wandering Isle. The isle itself was a giant sea turtle. He loved sitting in the old library in his home and looking through learning books while eating a snack. He loved sitting with the masters at the temple and watching students train. When he was 12 in 2002, the Wandering Isle docked at Stormwind and set up a camp at Elwynn Forest. It eventually became a village named Fire Blosson. It seemed lovely until after 2 months... Invasion of Fire Blossom Village The aggressive Hozen on the Wandering Isle had gathered their forces together and were preparing to launch their army against Fire Blossom Village. Valisen's father got his armor on and grabbed his shield and sword. His mother got her armor on, too, and grabbed her staff. Valisen put his training tunic on and got a spellblade and fan. He was an impressive fighter, despite being only 12. The Hozen army then charged into the village. Pandarens fought valiantly against them. Valisen was seeing murder for the first time also. He watched as Pandarens and Hozen fell to the ground while flames spread through the village. "Valisen, get your brother to safety!" his mom shouted as she clubbed a Hozen on the head. Valisen grabbed his brother, Lyne, who was only 2 years old and carried him around. A Hozen lunged at him from behind, but Valisen burned the Hozen. Valisen's father cut a Hozen's neck. Then the Hozen leader arrived. Valisen's father put up his shield as the sword came down, but the sword tore right through the shield. Valisen's father through the shield at the Hozen's head. The Hozen tried to dodge it, but it hit him in the jaw. He spit a tooth out. Valisen's father then cut across the Hozen's eye, blinding him and leaving a scar. Angry, the Hozen charged at Valisen's father. He tried to block, but failed. Valisen's father fell on the ground. As he layed their helplessly, the Hozen walked to him. He then plunged his blade into his chest. Valisen's father was dead. Valisen's mother cut down a Hozen then turned to Valisen. "Get to the cart. We need to get out of--" Valisen's mother fell forward on her stomach. Valisen saw an arrow in the back of her neck. He looked on the wall and saw a Hozen Archer. He froze the archer. The archer slid off the wall and shattered into a million pieces. He checked for a pulse from his mother. Then he checked for a breath. None. He put Lyne in a small hut on the large cart. Then he wrapped his parents' bodies and put them into the hut. He went back to his family's temporary home in the village, scavenged his family's brew, then scavenged what else he could and left as the home went up in flames. He hopped into the hut on the cart and closed it up. The yak began pulling the cart back to Stormwind and then onto the Wandering Isle. About 1/4 of the Pandarens on the Wandering Isle were in Fire Blossom Village when it was attacked. Less than half of them survived and made it back to the Wandering Isle. He returned to his actual home on the Wandering Isle and unpacked everything. There was nothing like home. But he wasn't happy to be home... Several Years Later....Present Day It was October 20, 2012. Valisen had just turned 22 years old. He was an Arcane Mage. Lyne was 12 years old. He was in training. He had decided to go the way of the Windwalker Monk, just like their mother. About a month before, Valisen had completed Master Shang Xi's trials and had completed all tasks on the Wandering Isle. Shang Xi told Valisen that their new allies who had helped them defeat some creatures and save the turtle that the island was on, the Alliance and Horde, needed Pandarens with them. Aysa Cloudsinger, leader of the Tushui, decided the Tushui would go to the Alliance. Ji Firepaw, leader of the Huojin, decided the Huojin would go to the Horde. Valisen had to choose which way to go. He decided to go the way of the Tushui and join the Alliance. As soon as he made the choose, he and Lyne went home and packed their bags. They emptied bookshelves, brought their family's brew, brought brewing supplies, and everything else in the home. Valisen even put all the books from the library in his home in his cart. Then he walked over to the Stormfist Brewery. There he met with Uncle Wamf. Valisen gave the keys to the brewery to his Uncle. The keys had once been in the hands of Valisen's father. "I'm leaving Uncle. I must go to Stormwind with the Tushui to represent our people in the Alliance. Lyne is coming too. You're in charge of the family brewery now. I'll be setting up a brewery in Elwynn Forest in my home for the family. Lyne and I will miss you," Valisen said, sighing. Uncle Wamf hugged Valisen and Lyne. "I will miss you, boys. Perhaps we will meet up one day." Valisen nodded. "I hope so," he replied. Valisen added "I will also eventually reach our home continent of Pandaria." Uncle Wamf looked at Valisen. "Then....maybe I could....oh....I don't know....come with you?" Valisen nodded. "I'll get the rest of the family! We'll move the brewery!" Uncle Wamf replied, hurrying to gather everybody. The family members packed their bags and everything from the brewery. Then they got on Valisen's cart. Valisen put his yak and cart in the hot air balloon. Then he got on. They had to take multiple balloons for everybody to reach Stormwind. Eventually, they arrived, talked with the King, then headed to Goldshire. Valisen and his family members currently live in Goldshire, and they have set up thier brewery there. They continue to brew their most famous brew: Apple Brew. Valisen now helps Lyne train. He also makes Turnip Soup, Boar Pie, and Pumpkin Pie. Over at the brewery, he helps his family make apple cider and brew. Half of the brew and apple cider are combined to make Apple Brew. Valisen was living a happy, peaceful life that was only a few yards away from where Fire Blossom Village used to be. Siege of Orgrimmar During the Siege of Orgrimmar, Valisen served as chef on the Alliance battleship Lion's Mane. He also participated in the Siege of Orgrimmar himself. During the Burning Legion's third invasion of Azeroth, Valisen helped defend the Eastern Kingdoms from the forces of the Legion. Category:Pandaren Category:Alliance Category:Tushui Pandaren